Love at the Beach
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah pemuda biasa yang tinggal di pinggir pantai, tapi suatu hari dia menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang terdampar di pantai membuat hari-harinya yang dia lalui semakin berwarna dan masih banyak lagi kejadian yang mereka alami./ R
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Beach : ****UTSUKUSHI HANA-CHAN**

**DISCLAIMER : **** MASASHI KSHIMOTO**

**RATE : **** T **

**GENRE : **** ROMANCE**

**WARNING : **** OOC, AU, TYPO'S, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN DAN SEJENISNYA**

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat pohon-pohon kelapa yang berada di sana seakan melambai kesana kamari. Mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya membuat cahaya kejinggaan mulai terlihat. Perlahan namun pasti cahayanya semakin lama semakin terang membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di pinggir pantai mulai tersenyum saat melihat momen yang sangat ia suka.

Pasir pantai yang putih bersih terlihat mengkilat saat ombak kecil menerpanya apa lagi dengan cahaya kejinggaan membuat terlihat sangat indah.

"Ohayou." Ucapnya dengan semangat sambil merentangkan kedua tangan tannya yang berotot.

Saat dia mulai melakukan lari di pinggir pantai. Kakinya yang atletis terlihat sangat cepat dan kuat. Hingga pada saat dia sudah sangat jauh dari tempat semulanya dia mulai beristirahat sambil duduk di pasir pantai.

"Hah segarnya." Ucapnya sambil meminum minumannya dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya. Setelah cukup lama beristirahat akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk pulang.

"Ah ternyata sudah cukup siang lebih baik aku kembali." Ucapnya kemudian berdiri, tetapi mata sapphire tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di kejauhan membuat rasa penasarannya kambuh untuk mendekatinya.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu atau bisa kita sebut Naruto itu mendekati sesuatu yang berada di kejauhan tersebut.

"Astaga!" Ucapnya tak percaya setelah dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Apakah dia sudah mati?." Gumamnya sambil berjongkok dan mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi sosok tersebut.

"Ah~ syukurlah ternyata dia masih hidup. Lebih baik aku membawanya pulang." Ucap Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menggendong sosok yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut dengan gaya bridal style.

Mata sapphire Naruto tak sengaja menatap wajah gadis tersebut. Rambut indigonya yang panjang terlihat sangat indah membuat Naruto mengelusnya pelan. Tapi pada saat dia melihat kebawah Naruto baru sadar bahwa gadis tersebut menggunakan pakaian renang.

'Ah sialan, ternyata dia mengenakan pakaian renang .baka!.' Runtuk Naruto sambil mempercepat jalannya. 'jangan sampai sifat mesumku kambuh.' Batin Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah tapi tersamarkan akan warna kulit tannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya, rumah sederhana tapi tampak indah dan bersih. Seteah Naruto berada di dalam rumah tersebut tapatnya di kamarnya, dengan cepat Naruto membaringkan gadis tersebut di tampat tidurnya yang hanya bisa memuat 1 orang. Naruto masih saja diam. Bingun itulah yang di rasakan Naruto, bingung harus bagaimana cara menggatikan pakaian si gadis tersebut. Setelah melakukan perang bati akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tetep menggantikan pakaian yang di kenakan gadis tersebut walau harus melihat sesuatu. 'Yah dari pada gadis tersebut demam.' Batin Naruto.

"Kami-sama kuat kan aku." Ucap Naruto mantap kemudian mengambil pakaiannya yang ukurannya paling kecil. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka pakaian renang yang di pakai gadis tersebut. Wajahnya mulai memerah tangannya dengan gemetaran mulai memakaikan baju miliknya.

Kemudian setelah Naruto mengganti pakaian gadis tersebut dia mulai mengobati luka gadis tersebut. Tangannya dengan telaten mulai membalut luka yang berada di lengan gadis tersebut dan di kening gadis tersebut.

"Ternyata kau manis juga dan mirip dengan kaa-san ku. Hah kenapa aku jadi rindu dengan kaa-san." Ucapnya kemudian menaruh P3K di lacinya.

"hah syukurlah akhirnya selesai. umm aku keluar dulu nanti sore aku akan pulang semoga kau sudah siuman." Ucap Naruto seraya menyelimuti gadis tersebut dan pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi sebelum pergi dari rumahnya Naruto mengambil sebuah jaket orange yang biasanya dia kenakan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat entah temapat apa itu.

**...^o^...**

Mentari senja seakan menghinoptis siapa saja yang melihatnya di pantai ini. Kicauan burung-burung yang akan kembali ke sarangnya terdengar merdu di pendengaran siapa saja yang mendengarnya, terkecuali gadis yang sedari pagi saat Naruto menemukannya sampai sekarang masih saja belum siuman.

"Ngeh~" Desah kecil keluar dari bibir gadis tersebut hingga kesadarannya mulai pulih. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mulai menampakan iris lavender yang menyejukan hati bila siapa saja memandangnya.

"Aduh." Ucapnya kemudian mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa nyeri mulai menyambar kepalanya membuat gadis tersebut merintih kesakita.

"Argh—" tangan lentiknya menjambak pelan rambut indigonya. Perlahan-perlahan rasa nyeri yang menyambar kepalanya mulai menghilang, gadis tersebut yang sedari tadi belum mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di kamar seseorang bukan di kamarnya.

1  
2  
3  
4  
5

Dan...  
"Kyaaa...―" teriakannya menggema di seluruh kamar tersebut hingga terdengar sampai keluar. "Kyaa!" Teriaknya lagi sambil memegang kepalanya.

Naruto yang baru saja akan membuka pintu rumahnya saat dia mendengar jeritan dari dalam kamarnya membuatnya khawatir.

**Brak―**

Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya membuat gadis yang berada di kamarnya itu menoleh dan mengentikan jeritannya.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mendekati gadis tersebut, dan pada saat Naruto akan menyentuh tangan gadis tersebut dengan kasar tangannya ditepis oleh gadis tersebut membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan diam di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan mata yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horor.

"Nama mu siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di tepi pantai? Apa lagi, dengan pakaian seperti itu dan luka yang berada di kening dan lengan mu?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi membuat gadis itu melotot. Gadis itu mulai perang batin, ingatan tentang kejadian yang di alaminya membuat dia ingat bahwa dia menggunakan pakaian renang saat tubunya terbawa ombak yang besar . Dengan takut-takut gadis itu mulai mencoba melihat pakaian apa yang di kenakannya dan ternyata.―

Deg...

Ternyata dirinya sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian renang lagi melainkan kemeja kebesaran milik seorang pemuda, tepatnya pemuda di depannya. Pemuda dengan 3 codet di pipinya membuatnya mirip seperti rubah.

"Huah kyaaa dasar rubah mesum!" Teriaknya sambil memukul Naruto dengan bantal yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa merintih pelan walau sebenarnya dia tidak merasakan sakit saat di pukul dengan bantal oleh gadis tersebut.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegang kedua lengan gadis tersebut membuat garakan gadis tersebut terhenti.

"Kau, aku temukan memang menggunakan et-etto pakaian renang dan mana mungkin aku tega untuk membuat kau ke dinginan dan apa lagi dalam ke adaan terluka seperti itu." Ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan gadis tersebut.

"Gomen." Ucap gadis itu pelan kemudian menundukan kepalanya membuat rambut indigonya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Kepalanya mulai terangkat pelan, mata lavendernya menatap mata Naruto kemudian menuduk lagi dan―  
"Tapi tetep saja kau mesum rubah!" Teriaknya di depan telinga Naruto membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Hey kau ini, seharusnya berterimakasih pada ku karena telah menolongmu, kalau saat itu aku tidak melihatmu pasti kau sudah mati." Ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri.

"Aku kan membuatkan mu makanan jadi tunggu saja." Sambung Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur kecilnya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto gadis tersebut masih saja diam tak bergeming hingga.

"Kaa-san aku sekarang berada di mana?." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, ya dia tau bahwa kaa-sannya tidak akan bisa mendengarkannya tapi dia tau bahwa kaa-sannya bisa melihat dia di atas sana.

"Huh, apa bisa aku bertahan hidup di rumah yang seperti ini?" Gumamnya kecil sambil melihat-lihat lagi kamar Naruto yang di tempatinya.

**Cklek**

Naruto mulai masuk sambil membawa bubur yang sudah dia masak.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh bubur di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hey makanan macam apaan ini?" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk bubur yang sudah di buat oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ini bubur, dan cepatlah makan kalau tidak kau bisa mati kelaparan." Ucap Naruto. Gadis itu dengan berat hati mengambil bubur itu dan dengan perlahan sendok yang berisi bubur itu dia masukan ke mulutnya, dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai menelan bubur tersebut. Masakan pemuda tersebut membuatnya ingat akan kaa-sannya.

'seperti masakan kaa-san walau hanya bubur.' Batinnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"umm Tidak enak." Bohong gadis kemudian meletakan bubur itu lagi membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak enak, aku tidur di sini dan aku akan tidur di luar. Oyasuminasai." Ucap Naruto kamudian keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah keluar Naruto inget bahwa dia belum mengambil selimut tapi pada saat dia akan membuka pintunya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara gadis tersebut.

'**umm enak.'** Seperti itulah yang di dengar Naruto membuat dia geleng-geleng kepala.

**Cklek**

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya membuat gadis tadi dengan cepat-cepat menaruh bubur yang sedang ia makan dan diam seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

"Hey kau, kenapa masuk kembali sih." Ucap gadis itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hanya mengambil selimut saja, dan panggil saja aku Naruto mengarti." Ucap Naruto.

"Yayaya. Ru.. Naruto-san." Ups hampir saja gadis itu menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan Rubah. "Dan aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Sambung lagi gadis tersebut aka Hinata. Membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Oyasuminasai Hinata. Oh ya kalau kau masih lapar di dapur masih ada sisa bubur yang ku buat." Ucap Naruto mambuat Hinata tertunduk malu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga yeyeye :v  
hahaha gimana gaje ya?  
berkenankah kalian untuk mengasih kritik dan sarannya? -Riview- ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

Love at the beach © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi kshimoto

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Pair : Naruto, Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, alur kecepetan.

::

::

::

Chapter 2

Hinata mulai menggeliat pelan tak kala mendengar suara yang menurutnya sangat menganggu tidurnya.

"Bisakah kau bisa tidak berisik Konan-san. Aku sangat ngantuk." Ujar Hinata kemudian menaiki selimutnya.

Karena mendengar suara Hinata yang menyebut nama seseorang untuk tidak berisik Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati kamarnya.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat ia melihat ketempat tidurnya ia melihat gundukan di selimut yang ia yakini itu Hinata. Naruto mulai mendekat ke ranjangnya dan dia terdiam sejenak dan ia mulai membuka suara.

"Hyuuga-san!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi semua bagian tubuh Hinata, yah tentunya Naruto hanya membuka sampai kepalan Hinata terlihat tidak sampai bagian ehem kalian taulah.

"Engeh~ sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu aku dulu Konan-chan. Aku masih ngantu." Racau Hinata kemudian menutup kembali seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hey Nona muda, disini bukan rumahmu!" Ucap keras Naruto sambil menarik kasar selimut yang dipakai Hinata untuk menutupi seluruh badannya membuat seluruh badan Hinata trekspor jelas di depan mata Naruto. Kemeja kebesaran Naruto yang di pakai Hinata yang hanya sebatas pahanya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya kemudian memutar balikan tubuhnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dan dengan cara tersebut sangat suksen membuat Hinata bangun.

"Huah kau siapa! berada di kamarku!" Teriak Hinata sambil mengambil selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya dan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto waspada.

"Kamarmu? Eh kau luapa kau sekarang berada di rumah siapa hmm?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang masih saja memunggungi Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata terdiam sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling membuatnya baru menyadari bahwa ia sekarang tidak berada di kamarnya. Dan ia baru mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan siapa pemuda di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Ya ini memang rumahmu dan ini kamarmu bukan kamarku. Puas." Ucap Hinata ketus sambil membuang muka.

"Ck dasar gadis bodoh." Gumam Naruto yang sangat jelas didengar Hinata. "Apa kau bilang!" Bentak Hinata dengan mata meloto dan pipi yang di gembungkan.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Ulang Naruto sambil berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Kau yang bodoh Rubah."

"Sudahlah. Sebaikanya kau cepat-cepat ganti bajumu dan segera pergi dari rumahku." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Hinata dan Naruto mulai beranjak dari posisinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya tapi sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu ia berbalik lagi sebentar ke arah Hinata

"Bajunya ada di sampingmu." Ucap Naruto kemudian pergi.

Blam

"Ah secepat ini kah aku akan pulang? Tapi setelah aku lihat lihat ternyata rumah ini tak buruk. Tinggal di sini beberapa minggu lagi sepertinya tak apa." Gumam Hinata kemudian beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya.

Setelah mengganti baju dengan baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamar, dan saat ia keluar Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk, dan dengan cepat Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh dan tertegung sesaat ternyata Hinata sangat cantik walau pakalain yang ia kenakan sangat tidak cocok. Celana panjang dengan baju kaos berwarna pink dengan rambut yang tergerai, bagai bidadari. Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdaham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Ehem, kau sudah siap pulang eh? Ayo cepat kita harus cepat-cepat sampai di pelabuhan. Dan aku bisa pergi bekerja dengan cepat." Ucap Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hey tunggu dulu." Naruto menyerengit takkala melihat Hinata diam di tempat dan membuat Naruto ikut diam.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Ucap Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau tak salah dengar, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlalu lama di rumah mu. Tapi apa boleh buat aku tak mengenal satupun orang di sini." Jelas Hinata dengan pipi yang merona karena malu.

"Hey memangnya rumahku rumah penampungan eh? Tidak pokoknya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu." Tegas Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Tolong biarkan aku tinggal beberapa minggu di sini. Toh walaupun kau mengantarku pulang tidak ada orang yang menghawatirkanku." Jelas lagi Hinata dengan pandangan sendih.

"Huh, baiklah kau boleh tinggal dirumahku. Tapi ingat kau jangan menyusahkan ku." Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan cepat Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Arigatou Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata dan refleks memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang menerima pelakuan tersebut hanya bisa diam dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Ehem." Narutopun berdahan dan Hinata seketika menghentikan pelukannya.

"Aish apa yang sudah ku lakukan." Gumam Hinata pelan sambil tertunduk malu.

"kalau bagitu aku pergi bekerja dulu. Kau bisa diam di dalam rumah atau kau mau berjalan-jalan di pantai. Itu terserah kau saja." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil sepeda yang biasa ia pakai untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hey tunggu." Ucap Hinata cepat sebelum Naruto mengayuh sepedanya.

"Apa lagi." Jawab Naruto bosan.

"Aku ikut." Ucap cepat-cepat Hinata.

"Naiklah." Jawab Naruto singkat Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat berekrja Naruto tak terjadi percakapan di antara mereka berdua. 'Ah apakah aku terus bersikap dingin kepadanya.' Bati Naruto sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto mengeleng-geleng sebentar merasa aneh.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak menyadari ada batu yang lumayan besar di depannya akhirnya membuat sepedanya oleng dan itu membuat tangan Hinata yang terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya refleks memeluk tubuh Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat menyeimbangkan sepedanya sebelum benar-benar terjatuh dan membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau bisa pakai sepeda tidak sih." Hinata dengan sinisnya berucap membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya jengkel.

"Terserah apa katamu." Naruto mulai menghentikan laju sepedanya dan setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan hening akhirnya Naruto mengerem sepedanya tepat di parkiran sebuah pasar yang terlihat lumayan ramai karena masih sangat pagi.

"Cepat turun. Kalau kau tetep duduk aku pasti akan kena marah." Naruto berucap membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh sudah sampai?" Tanya Hinata gelagapan sambil turun dari boncengan sepeda Naruto.

"Sudah ayo cepat, aku bisa di marahi Chiyo baa-chan." Naruto dengan santainya menarik tangan Hinata tanpa memperdulikan sang empu tiba-tiba merona.

"Hey apakah kau yakin kau bekerja di sini? Bau" Tanya Hinata memastikan saat bau amis menyerang penciumannya dan di sekelilingnya penuh dengan penjual ikan yang baru saja datang dengan ikan-ikan segar tentunya.

"Ya aku memang bekerja di sini." Jawab Naruto kemudian berbelok dan berhenti tepat di toko milik Chiyo baa-chan yang isinya penuh dengan ikan segar yang baru saja datang dari laut yang dibawa oleh suaminya sendiri yang seorang nelayan.

"Ah ternyata kau sudah datang Naruto." Ucap Nenek Chiyo dengan senyumnya. Walau wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keriput dan badan yang sedikit membungkuk, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya yang tentu saja hanya di akui oleh suaminya.

"Ya Baa-chan, dan maaf aku membawa temanku bekerja di sini." Naruto mulai memperkenalkan temamnya.

"Wa..Watashi wa Hinata desu." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan terakhir ia membukuk sembilan puluh derajat tanda hormat.

"Nama yang bagus," Ucap nenek Chiyo kemudian nenek Chiyo mengambil tongkatnya dan berpamitan kepada Naruto dan Hinata untuk pulang. Nenek Chiyo mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua di tokonya, karena akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya yang sudah mulai menurun ia hanya datang ke toko miliknya saat Naruto belum datang dan saat Naruto akan tutup. Setelah Chiyo pergi dan sudah tak terlihat lagi, satu persatu pembeli mulai meramai di pasar ikan Ame gakure.

"Hey Naruto apa dia pacarmu." Tanya wanita dengan warna rambut coklat dengan warna mata coklat yang sedang melayani pembeli.

"Tidak bibi Hana. Dia hanya temanku." Jawab Naruto sambil sekilas melirik Hinata yang hanya duduk sambil menutup Hidungnya karena bau yang menurutnya sangat amis.

Naruto hanya bisaa tersenyum memaklumkan. Hinata hanya memandang bosan orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dan kembali menatap kagum Naruto yang sedang melayani pembeli yang semakin banyak.

"Bagaimana kau tak menyesal ikut denganku kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang seringai rubahnya. "Tidak aku tidak menyesal." Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Jawaban yang bagus." Naruto kembali melayani pembeli yang berdatangan di tempatnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam melihatnya, 'apakah dia tak capek?' Batin Hinata melihat Naruto yang begitu giat berjualan sekali-kali Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengajaknya bicara, mungkin Naruto melakukannya agar Hinata tak merasa bosan.

Setelah cukup siang Naruto tak sengaja melirik Hinata yang memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang terdiam sajak tadi.

"Begitulah." Jawab Hinata.

Pedagang-pedagang yang mengenal Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Naruto yang begitu giat bekerja meladeni gadis yang sedari tadi duduk dengan menutup hidungnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu sama sekali. Dan apa lagi dengan tingkah gadis aka Hinata yang menurut meraka seperti anak kecil membuat pedagang-pedagang tersebut gemas.

"Wah pasangan suami istri tersebut begitu romantis." Celetuk pedagang Tua botak dengan jenggot putihnya yang panjang.

"Ya kau benar sekali pak tua jelek." Ucap seseorang pedagang Tua dengan kumis tebal. Karena merasa tersindir oleh ucapan seorang pedagang lainya, pedagang dengan jenggot putih yang tadi menggoda Naruto dan Hinata datang mengampiri sosok yang membuatnya marah.

"Apa kau bilang kau bilang aku pak tua jelek ah!" Teriaknya di depan wajah seseorang yang mempunyai kumis tebal.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Jelek." Ucapnya lagi membuat suasana semakin panas. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Yang awalnya hanya ingin menggoda mereka akhirnya berakhir dengan begini.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikanmu makanan." Naruto memecah keheningan kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menonton pertengkaran antara dua orang tua. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. 'Ternyata dia sangat perhatian.' Batin Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Hinata masih saja melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar kerana yang awalnya hanya untuk menggoda ia dan Naruto sampai suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Hey nona bisakah kau membungkuskanku cumi-cumi." Ucap pembeli dengan badan yang lumayan subur membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"Eh... Cumi-cumi?" Hinata mulai mencari yang namanya cumi-cumi, setelah mengingat bentuk cumi-cum yang sering ia makan ia mulai mengambilnya dengan pandangan jijik. Hana pedagang yang sangat akrab dengan Naruto melihat Hinata yang merasa jijik mengambil cumi-cumi hanya bisa terkikik.

"Hey nona apa kau bisa?" Hana mulai menghampiri Hinata dan membantu Hinata untuk melayani pembeli tersebut. Dengan cekatan Hana melayani pembeli tersebut sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya bibi." Ucap Hinata. "Ya, kalau kau perlu bantuanku tak usah sunkan panggil saja aku." Hana berucap kemudian keluar tapi pada saat ia keluar Naruto datang dengan membawa kantung pelastik yang berisi makanan dan air untuk Hinata.

"Bibi sedang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi ada pembeli dan nona tersebut tak bisa melayani makanya aku membantunya." Jelas Hana.

"Arigatou bibi." Ucap Naruto kemudian menemui Hinata dan menyerahkan kantung pelastik tersebut.

Hinata memandang kantung pelastik yang di berikan Naruto. Ia memandang kotak putih itu dengan pandangan waspada. "Apa ini." Tanya Hinata sambil memperlihatkan makanan yang di bungkus kotak putih ringan.

"Nasi kotak. Aku hanya mampu beli itu, cepat makan atau kau akan mati kelaparan."

"Baik-baik." Hinata mulai membuka nasi kotak tersebut dan mulai menyendok nasi dengan lauk ayam, telur dan sayur yang masih hangat. Tapi lauk yang di sebut ayam goreng tersebut tidak terlihat enak.

"Kau bercanda aku akan makan ini?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi memastikan apa Naruto bercanda.

"Kalau kau tak suka, lebih baik aku yang memakannya." Naruto mengambil nasi kotak yang ada di tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dengan mata meloto melihat Naruto yang mulai menyendok nasi itu dengan lauknya.

Naruto mengunyah dengan satainya. Hinata yang melihatnya samakin meneguk ludah karena kelaparan.

"Terus kalau kau makan itu aku makan apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah kau." Jawab singkan Naruto kemudian menyendok makanan itu lagi.

"Aku juga mau." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil sendok yang berisi makanan dari Naruto dan segera memakannya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

Hinata mengambil nasi kotak tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat ia melahapnya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata tak kala ia tersedak.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk mi..minum." Naruto dengan cepat membuka tutup botol air mineral tersebut dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Hinata dan dengan cepat Hinata meneguk air mineral tersebut sampai habis.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan." Nasihat Naruto. "Umm." Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Hey nak, bungkuskan aku kepiting." Ucap tiba-tiba pembeli yang baru saja datang dan dengan cepat Naruto melayaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam 4.50 pm. Naruto sudah selesai membersekan barang-barang dan memasukannya ke dalam toko. Dan beranjak pulang sebelum nenek Chiyo memberikannya beberapa ikan dan kerang untuk ia masak di rumah.

"Aku capek." Keluh Hinata sambil mengelap keringatnya dan berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Cepat naik. Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah." Hinata mulai duduk berpegangan pada pinggang Naruto untuk menjaga kesemibangannya agar tak terjadi seperti tadi pagi. Naruto yang merasakannya pegengan pada pinggangnya merasa jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku.' Batin Naruto kemudian mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya di jalan yang sepi. Dedaunan yang berguguran terbang tak kala sepeda Naruto melewatinya dengan kecepatan yang cepat.

"Wah pelan-pelan aku takut." Hinata menutup matanya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar Hinata ketakutan mulai memelankan laju sepedanya.

"Sudah aku pelankan jadi jangan takut." Naruto mencoba menengkan Hinata yang masih takut. Setelah Naruto berhasil menenagkan Hinata pegangan tangan Hinata pada pinggang Naruto mulai mengendur.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di rumahmu?." Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. Naruto diam sejenak kemudian menjawab. "Y..ya begitulan." Jawab Naruto.

"Terus apa kau tak merasa kesepian?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hah tidak." Naruto mengela nafas.

"Tapi aku yakin pasti kamu sering merasa kesepian." Ujar Hinata lagi.

"Ternyata kau ini sudah menyebalkan, cerewet lagi." Hinata yang mendengarnya sebal dan hanya bisa mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto, yang tentu saja tak di lihat Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai rumahnya. Hinata dengan cepat masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menaruh sepedanya.

"Kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita." Naruto menaruh bungkusan yang berisi ikan di dapur mininya.

"Tidak lebih baik kau duluan saja yang mandi aku masih ingin duduk."

"Kau suka sushi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencuci beras yang akan ia masak.

"Suka." Jawab Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang dengan cekatan memasakannya makanan.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Hinata memandang kagum Naruto.

"Ya begitulah. Aku sudah bisa memasak saat aku berumur 10 tahun."

"Begitu ya." Hening hanya ada suara Naruto yang sedang memasak dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat saja karena ia tak bisa memasak sampai suara ketukan pintu membuat Hinata tersadar.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Aku yang buka." Ucap Hinata takkala Naruto yang berniat berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Hinata dengan cepat berlari ke pintu dan membukanya alangkah terkejutnya melihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah panjang yang menurutnya gadis itu lumayan cantik untuk gadis desa sepertinya. Gadis berambut merah tersebut menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya gadis tersebut sambil melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku Hinata." Ucap Hinata sebal karena di pandang terus apa lagi pandangan gadis tersebut terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau siapanya Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Senyum jahil tiba-tiba terpampang di bibir manis Hinata. Sambil melirik ke dalam tepatnya Naruto yang masih berkutat membuat sushi.

"Ah oh ya perkenalkan aku kekasihnya Naruto." Setelah mendengar pengakuan bahwa Hinata adalah kekasihnya Naruto gadis itu hanya tersenyum getir.

"Ah begitu ya. Aku kira Naruto-kun tidak mempunyai pacar karena selama ia di sini ia hanya sendirian, sampaikan saja ya ke Naruto bahwa aku Sara menemuinya." Gadis itu berujar dengan suara yang lirih kemudian beranjak untuk pergi tapi sebelum Sara menjauh

Hinata berucap.

"Memang Naruto selama ini sendirian di sini. Tapi sekarang sudah ada aku kekasihnya jadi jangan kau dekati dia." Ucap Hinata dengan ketus yang membuat Sara berlari kencang meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Hey Hinata yang datang itu siapa." Teriak Naruto dari dalam. Hinata dengan cepat menutup pintu dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh yang datang Sara. Tapi dia langsung pergi." Ucap Hinata sambil terkikik pelan. "Apa yang di katakan Sara?"

"Tidak ada"

-OoO-

Terlihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di pohon yang cukup rindang, dengan pandangan terus kedepan tepatnya pada rumah kecil milik Naruto. Pakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam membuat ia tampak seperti pembunuh bayaran.

"Dia bersama seorang gadis." Ucapnya sambil terus melihat gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku tak tau pasti dia siapa, tapi matanya seperti milik klan Hyuuga." Sambungnya lagi kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon.

-oOoOo-

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto membersihkan badan mereka yang tentunya mereka mandi secara bergantian. Naruto mulai menyajikan sushi yang sudah di buatnya di atas meja makan rumahnya dan di sambut gembira oleh Hinata karena sedari masih kelaparan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah makan." Ejek Naruto membuat Hinata membuang sumpit ke wajah Naruto, dan untung Naruto bisa menghindar kalau tidak pasti akan ada bekas merah di wajahnya.

"Ck, seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku mengalami kekurangan makan tau."

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Hinata kemudian dia mengambil satu sushi kemudian berkata.

"Itadakimasu." Ucapnya kemudian melahap sushi itu dengan lahap. Sushi yang di buat Naruto lumayan banyak Hinata yang melihatnya tersentak kemudian ikut berucap seperti Naruto dan mengambil sushi tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah Hinata dan Naruto makan malam akhirnya selesai hanya ada suara piring yang di bersihkan oleh Naruto. Naruto mencuci piring sedangkan Hinata hanya melihatnya.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tanya Hinata kemudian datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Boleh saja asal kau tidak memecahkan piring-piringku." Jelas Naruto kemudian mencuci tangannya.

Hinata mulai mengambil spon dan mencelupkannya kedalam busa yang berisi pembersih piring.

Setelah di beri contoh cara mencuci piring oleh Naruto, Hinata dengan semangat membersihkan piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak rindu keluargamu hmmm?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Terdiam sejenak sambil memandang Naruto. Dengan senyum yang tiba-tiba datang Hinata berkata.

"Tidak, mungkin saja dengan aku bersama mu, aku bisa menjadi Hinata yang lebih baik dari yang dulu." Ucap Hinata membuat sebuah bayangan masa lalu Naruto berputar dengan jelas di ingatan Naruto.

"Begitu ya."

Hinata mulai membersihkan tangannya dengan air bersih dan mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Ah ternyata mencuci piring tidak buruk juga ya Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata dengan nada bangga.

"Kun? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel Kun?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak sekarang." Hinata berujar cepat. Dan tiba-tiba keinginannya sejak dulu melihat pantai di malam hari terlintas di pikirannya dan dengan segera ia menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar kerumahnya.

"Kita akan kemana?, bukannya ini sudah malam tak baik kita berada di luar rumah." Jelas Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat laut di malam hari." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Huh, ya sudah ayo. Aku tau tempat untuk melihat laut yang indah saat malam seperti ini." Naruto kemudian menarik tangan mungil Hinata. Menuntunya di jalan yang gelap, hingga mereka sampai, bulan bersinar dengan terangnya membuat siapa saja yang datang bisa melihat lebih jauh.

"Wah disini sangat indah." Kagum Hinata sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Bulan purnama yang tercetak jelas di atas sana di temani bintang-bintang yang berkelap kelip di langit Ame membuat siapa saja melihatnya terkagum-kagum.

Apa lagi kembang api yang tiba-tiba meledak di angkasa menambah ksan romantis di sana.

"Begitukah? Menurutku biasa saja." Naruto kemudian duduk di pasir pantai, tak memperdulikan celananya yang kotor.

"Duduklah kau tak lelah berdiri terus." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lembut yang membuat Hinata terduduk di sampingnya.

"Hey Naruto-kun yang di kejauhan itu apa." Tanya Hinata sambil menunjukan kelap kelip dari lampu.

"Oh mungkin itu nelayang yang sedang menangkap ikan." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Sepi cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai Hinata mulai membuka suara.

"Kau hanya membelikanku dua pakaian. Bagaimana kalau besok kau mengantarku membelikan ku baju? Tapi aku pinjam uangmu dalu. Baru setelah aku pulang aku menggantikannya." Jelas Hinata dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Kau tak perlu menggantikannya. Aku mampu membelikanmu 1 toko baju." Sombong Naruto dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Souka? Awas saja kau besok tak bisa membelikan apa yang ku inginkan." Ucap Hinata.

"Siap." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang senyum lima jari yang baru pertama kali Hinata melihatnya. Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara halus wanita tertawa. Yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri dan membuat wajah Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa?" Ucap Naruto menyadari ekspresi wajah Hinata yang menjadi tegang dan pucat. Dengan cepat-cepat Hinata menggeleng.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku mengantuk." Kilah Hinata. kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya. Narutopun ikut menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya kemudian menggandeng Hinata agar tidak tersesat saat di jalan pulang.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam terus saja melihat tingkah mereka sampai Naruto dan Hinata berbelok dan menghilang dari gelapnya malam. suara tawa seorang wanita sayup-sayup terdengar lagi membuat sosok tersebut kaget dengan pandangan sebal sosok tersebut mengambil handphonenyaa "Ck, bos membuatku takut saja. Dan kenapa aku harus memakai ringtone ini sih." Ucap seseorang yang mengintai Naruto dan Hinata tersebut. Kemudian dengan menekan tombol hijau untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang di panggilnya bos.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Suaranya terdengar dingin kemudian memutuskan lagi sambungan telepon dengan seseorang yang mempunyai kilatan mata biru yang tentram.

-oOoO-

TBC

.

.

.

.

Berhasil berhasil hore(?)

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2nya. Bagaimana mkin jlek dan gaje lagi ya xD apa lagi dengan sikap Hinata yang kadang menyebalkan, halus, dan seperti anak kecil. Huh OOC bnget ┓(⌣́_⌣̀) (⌣́_⌣̀)

hahaha. Dan terimakasih untuk yang riview kamarin :D gomen aku gk sempet bales. Dan pesan ku terakhir... (з̯͡⌣̯͡ε)

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejek kalian :D (з̯͡⌣̯͡ε)


End file.
